


I'll Wait For You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Relationships, Dean is Not Oblivious, Love, M/M, Plot Twists, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Delayed for now. I guess something came up." he says, shrugging. "I'll get out of here when I'm meant to and not a moment sooner.""Dedicated," Winston mumbles, shaking his head.Dean feels like he's been waiting for ages. The waiting room rarely changes, right down to the old magazines.or Dean waits and waits and waits.





	I'll Wait For You

I'll Wait For You

Dean nervously taps his fingers against the side table as he prepares to flip through an ancient issue of _Golfing Today_.

It's probably the twentieth time he's read this particular magazine.

"Winston," Dean says, facing the elderly janitor mopping the floor. "Who do I have to talk to for new reading materials?" 

"The director," Winston replies, nodding in the direction of an oil painting, featuring an old man. "But he's going to say not nice things to you like he usually does." Winston shrugs. "Anything today?" 

Dean nods in the direction of the arrivals board.

"Delayed for now. I guess something came up." he says, shrugging. "I'll get out of here when I'm meant to and not a moment sooner." 

"Dedicated," Winston mumbles, shaking his head. 

Dean feels like he's been waiting for ages. The waiting room rarely changes, right down to the old magazines.

A voice crackles over the intercom, announcing new arrivals.

Dean's eyes fly to the delayed board. Realizing something had changed, he checked the arrival board.

_Oh fuck._ he thinks, jumping up. _Hope I don't miss him._

Dean runs to the gate, pushing through the crowds of people. 

"Rollins!" he shouts, catching sight of a familiar blonde streak. "Seth!" 

Seth cautiously walks towards him. He's clearly confused. Every so often, he'll stop and focus intently on his hands as if trying to figure it all out. 

"These aren't my-and you-you..." Seth frantically glances around. He reaches up, twirls a lock of blonde hair around his index finger and brings it to the front of his face. "I haven't had-Okay, what the fuck is going on?" 

"You _really_ have no clue?" Dean teases, cocking his head. "Thought seeing me would be your biggest hint."

"Am I...?" Seth asks.

"Massive stroke at the age of 85." 

"85? Why do I look so young?" Seth asks, still looking around with an aura of awe surrounding him. "Oh, also- where am I?"

"They probably wanted to make sure I recognized you. I don't know- never understood that one." Dean smirks. "As to where you are, welcome to Pearly Gates International. Turns out the entrance to Valhalla is literally the world's shittiest airport." 

"Man, you only say that because you _lived_ here," says Winston, coming back through with his mop. "Though he's just as you described." 

"Seth, meet Winston- my janitor friend." Dean laughs. "We've had some time to get to know each other."

" _Some_ time?" Winston snorts. "You were the first person I met here- oh, 35 years ago." 

"You've been living in Heaven's airport for 35 years?" Seth sounds incredulous. He snakes a hand to grab Dean's free hand. 

"No, I've been here for 47 years. Did that doctor not give you my message?" Dean returns the squeeze. 

"Yeah, it said I'll wait for you but it's not like I knew what that meant." Seth glances around again. "I also didn't think you'd live in _Heaven's Airport Lounge for 47 years_. Though I recognize it- you were here when you visited me all those years ago."

"Yep. It was a gift from the director, who you'll meet shortly." Dean laughs. "How's Earth?" 

"Well, our Milagros just became a great-grandmother which makes us Great-Great-Granddads. Thalia, Dean's daughter had a little girl last week. She's a little young- barely 16 but Millie's adjusting about as good as she can as is Dean-Marie." Seth beams with pride. "And I'm glad to know that Roman will have something to distract him now that things have happened."

"Oh yeah, meant to tell you- I was glad you chose him over Randy," Dean says cheekily. "Like real glad."

"You saw that?" 

"I kept tabs on you- didn't want you to go insane with grief and shit." Dean shrugs. "Rather, my man, Winston kept tabs on you for me because I couldn't leave the lounge." 

Seth draws back. 

"You figured out how to pay off the janitor to watch me?" 

Dean can't figure out if Seth is horrified or impressed- maybe a little of both? 

"I helped him clean the lounge in exchange for him telling me how you were doing." Dean says. "I mean- I saw you one in 12 years. It was rough." 

He notices Seth relax. 

"Now for my other question, can I kiss you?" Dean asks, facing Seth. 

"I can think of nothing better." Seth responds with a playful smirk. 

Dean grips Seth around the waist, brings him in close and gives him a gentle, chaste kiss. 

There will be time for more later.

"Let me introduce you to the director." Dean seizes Seth by the hand and pulls him to an area that looks suspiciously like _Customs_. Dean flashes a badge to a security guard- an action that allows him to skip over the huge line of arrivals. "It was given on my 27th unbirthday so when you finally got here, I didn't have to wait in line for a year. Pete's good like that." 

"Pete!" exclaims Dean. "He finally made it! Meet my Seth, Pete!" 

"Dean, I've told you before- don't call me Pete. It makes me look bad to the new arrivals." a white haired man with a long ponytail scolds, throwing his arms up. "Call me Peter. Mr. Peter Simon. Saint Peter. Anything but Pete!"

"He annoys you too, doesn't he?" Seth asks, laughing. "I lived with him for 10 years. I get it." 

"Try 47 as he lives in your arrivals lounge," retorts Peter. Then, his annoyed look softens. "I can honestly say that I've never seen a more devoted man. He refused to come in without you. We tried for years to get him in." Peter shakes his head. "He said not until Seth comes." 

Dean nods. 

"Wouldn't have been Heaven without Seth," Dean says. "What good is Paradise if you're not with the one you love?" 

"Either way, welcome to Valhalla. Just checked the manifest and you are welcome to enter." Peter consults a sheet of paper. "Dean, you've been allowed in for 47 years. Now, go through and Dean, please come visit." 

"Will do, Pete!" Dean exclaims cheerily. "Bye for now!" He pulls Seth through the security checkpoint and to an outdoor space. 

"Welcome home," Seth says, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek as they marvel at the land before them.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from but the plot bunny was driving me nuts. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
